In a computer system at a data center or the like, multiple work processes are executed by providing a large number of computers and a large number of storage apparatuses. When a computer system is initially built, the system administrator allocates a combination of a virtual machine and a logical volume to a work process in accordance with the type of work process. For example, a high-performance computer and a high-performance logical volume inside the computer system are allocated to a work process that requires high-speed processing. A low-performance computer and a low-performance logical volume inside the computer system are allocated to a work process for which low-speed processing is sufficient. This makes effective use of the computer system's resources.
Furthermore, a method for efficiently operating multiple virtual machines on multiple servers is known (Patent Literature 1).